Kick Into Overdrive
Part 1 Mack has again gotten to far into his adventure novel, thus leading to his spill out of the hammock. He tells Spencer how he wishes he could be with his father on the search for the Corona Aurora. Meanwhile, far across the Earth, Mr. Hartford has finally managed to find the Corona Aurora. But in doing so, Andrew Hartford has awoken Flurious. . . and Moltor from this slumber on their planets. The Guardian of the Crown appears to Hartford and explains to him about the evils that will come to Earth, and what must be done to protect the crown. Six months later, the recruitment begins with Dax, a professional stuntman in Hollywood. Next is Ronny, who just won her race car championship at the Italian Grand Prix. Onto Brazil where, instead of recovering stolen diamonds for a museum, Will finds his message from Mr. Hartford. Finally, at a university in London, Rose discovers her invite after solving a robot problem her professor caused. The selected four meet at Andrew Hartford's mansion, though none of them know exactly why they've been called there. Mr. Hartford arrives, but before he can begin his "meeting", he has to get Mack out of the room. Andrew then begins explaining about Flurious & Moltor coming to Earth, and the Crown of the Gods. Though Rose knows the story of the Crown too, and tells the first part of the tail. Hartford continues to explain how the Guardian of the Crown took the five Jewels and spread them across the, then uninhabited, planet Earth. He shows the four the Crown in hopes of convincing them that his story is true. Andrew tells them that he has selected each of them, because of their skills, to become Power Rangers. As the four are about to leave Mr. Hartford empty handed, the Guardian appears once more. He tells them that all of the story is true and that they are the world's only hope. Meanwhile, Flurious and is forces move into a Snow Cave, which is inhabited by Norg. In Moltor's Lava Pit, his viewing lava shows him Hartford's Mansion. So he sends his Lava Lizards to attack and get the crown. Back deep below the mansion, Andrew and Spencer are finishing the Genetic Re-sequencing, and showing the team around. Before Andrew can have his DNA remixed, Mack finds the base and begins asking questions. While Mr. Hartford explains things to Mack, the others take a walk on the grounds and their genetic powers start to kick in, just as the Lava Lizards arrive. Mack is still trying to convince his dad to let him be a Ranger. Then Spencer alerts them to the trouble outside. To get away from the Lava Lizards, everyone boards the Civilian Vehicles and makes tracks. But before they can get to far, they run into a road block of Chillers. After giving Will, Dax, Ronny and Rose their Morphers, it's time to Ranger Up. They battle the Chillers, but back at the truck. . . The Lava Lizards capture Mr. Hartford before the can Morph, and in the process, cause him to drop his Overdrive Tracker. Mack jumps into action. He takes the Overdrive Tracker and morphs into the Red Ranger. All five Rangers bust out their Drive Weapons and make quick work of the henchmen. The Rangers arrive just in time to keep Mr. Hartford safe from Moltor. But the Lava Lizards were successful in capturing the Crown out of the Truck. To make sure the Rangers don't follow after him, Moltor causes lava to flow into the city. Thus leaving the Rangers with the decision of saving the Crown or the citizens to the city. Part 2 The Rangers, now back in civilian form, try to decide what to do. Hartford instructs them to save the city, since the crown Moltor has is a fake. The Red and Black Rangers go into the city. The Black Ranger saves a woman who fell while running from the lava. The Red Ranger rescues a woman and her baby, who were trapped in a car. The Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers find the source of the Lava Flow and use their Drive Weapons to stop it. As the lave corners a group of people, the Red Ranger instructs the Black Ranger to use his Drive Slammer to slam the ground, thus having the lava return into the Earth. Back at their Command Center, the Rangers celebrate their victory. Though celebration time for Mack is short, as Mr. Hartford takes the Overdrive Tracker back from him. Andrew places the Overdrive Tracker in the safe, and pulls out the real Crown. But Moltor shows up to take it and Mr. Hartford. The four Rangers are still down in the Command Center going over all the systems their base has to offer. Mack sits outside confused as to why his father won't let him be a Ranger. Spencer sits down and explains that Mr. Hartford cares for his son deeply, and only wants to make sure that he doesn't lose him. When Mack goes back in to talk to his father, he finds the office ransacked and his father gone. The two evil brothers meet on the beach, with Andrew Hartford prisoner. Flurious tells Moltor to use Hartford to find the five Jewels of the Crown, and then leaves. Rose starts a search pattern using the Command Center's computers. With Mr. Hartford wearing his locator watch, it should be easy to find him. While the Rangers start the search, Mack expresses how he wished he had the Red Ranger's Tracker. Spencer then explains how it's locked in Mr. Hartford's safe, that is impossible to break into. So the master spy gets to work, using his Spy Tools. The computers are able to locate Mr. Hartford on Rotuma Island. The only problem now is how to get there. Spencer then suggests that they take the Super Hydro Aero Recon Craft, or S.H.A.R.C. Will shows back up, with the Red Ranger's Overdrive Tracker, and hands it back to Mack. The Rangers jet off for Rotuma Island with Ronny driving the S.H.A.R.C. The Rangers arrive on the island, only to find a Lava Lizard welcoming party. While the others battle the Lava Lizards, Dax heads for the cave where Mr. Hartford is being held. Since Mr. Hartford refused to help Moltor, he was thrown into the lava pit. Dax swings in just in time to save Mr. Hartford and fight off the Lava Lizards. Dax gets himself and Mr. Hartford back to the others. The Rangers regroup, Morph, and get ready to fight Moltor and his forces. While the Red Ranger handles Moltor, the other Rangers take on the Lava Lizards. Red Ranger beats Moltor, allowing him and the others time to escape via the S.H.A.R.C. With Moltor unleashing his Giant Sea Creature on Rotuma Island, the Rangers take to their DriveMax Zords and head back to fight the beast. The Rangers form the DriveMax Megazord, and seem to destroy the beast with the sword. But Moltor re-powers him via the shield on it's chest, and even worst, it's about to explode. They then use the claw feet of the Megazord to throw the monster out of range. The monster explodes without any damage to the Rangers, their Zords or anyone else. Moltor and Flurious meet once more, but this time fight it out for the Crown. When the match ends in a stalemate, but decided that it's every man for himself. Back at the base, Mack give the Tracker back to his dad. But Mr. Hartford has learned that it's time to let Mack live his own life, and so he allows him to be the Red Ranger. Mack is given his Genetic Super Strength and the team is complete. But Mr. Hartford explains that now it's time to get to work, it's Operation Overdrive!